A Golden Tale
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Hiatus* She had one night at the ball, just one. They danced, and the clock tower struck twelve midnight. She fled, before she even told the prince her name. Another cliché Cinderella story? Not so much… *NejixTenten* *AU*
1. Chapter 01: Fairytales

Authoress' Note: A story about a ball, and how it began everything. Lord knows how long I've wanted to do a fantasy… By the way, it's a pretty random title. I racked my brain and couldn't find a better one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings/Cautions/Alerts: This story is mildly written using old Elizabethan English occasionally. (Blame it on us studying Shakespearean plays in class.) NOTE: No matter how awkward this is for me, and no matter how much I wish I could do it, there is no Japanese speaking in this story. I tried to incorporate it and it sounded really peculiar. Forgive me.

* * *

**A Golden Tale**

Chapter 01: Fairytales

"So, Tenten-chan, are you doing anything special tonight? Anything that's worthy of my attention?" The woman with waist length indigo hair questioned, digging furiously inside her walk-in closet. "Well, anything?"

The rustling paused for a moment, before the woman in her room heard her murmur something incoherent and the noise started back up. The brunette glanced up at the magenta canopy that hung beautifully from the queen bed she sat on. "Nay…" She said quietly. "I'm not doing anything special at all."

Hinata stuck her head out of the closet, her face expressing dissatisfaction. "_Nay_," The princess seemed to jest. "Father announced weeks ago that they were hosting a ball. Prestigious families from all over the land will show up just to meet my Father…" She smiled. "Just to meet and greet him… But I digress. I do so want you to go."

Tenten shook her head. "Nay."

"Aye!" Hinata disagreed, giggling and disappearing back into her closet. "I demand that you come! If not for anything else, then to come and see me on the tiny throne between my Father and Mother's."

She examined the girl's room, brightened with a lively sun that beamed through the windows. Eyeing all her posh wooden dressers and nightstands, she couldn't help but be a bit envious – Hinata's room was twice the size of hers.

The woman sighed, leaning back on the cozy bed a bit. "I have no interest in it. Really? What are these balls but extravagant celebrations of nothing with school girls who swoon over any handsome male?"

"Oh? Do you see _me_ as a school girl swooning over a handsome man just because I was born into a wealthy family? Nay, you do not. Please do attend the ball, Tenten-chan. I promise I will so resent you if you don't."

She seemed taken aback by these words, but recovered quickly. "Aye, aye! I'll go already. But," she faltered. "I have not a thing to wear."

She heard her giggle cheerily. "I found it Tenten-chan! Don't you worry a bit, I have something for you."

Hinata came out of the closet with a white box in her royal hands. She rushed over to her bed, and placed the item lightly covered with dust beside Tenten. She sighed in content. "It's been ages since I've purchased this gown!" When she blew lightly over the box, her dainty cheeks puffed out. "It was imported straight in from France, you know."

Tenten knitted her brows. "Straight in from France? And you have yet to wear it? What a waste of money…"

Hinata lifted the top, and beneath it was a thin, white paper covering. She removed that as well, and underneath was a peach fabric. Tenten brown eyes widened. "Nay… you expect me to wear it? 'Tis too refined for me, Hyuuga-hime. I simply cannot accept."

"You must," the woman took held the straps of the gown in her fingers as if the fabric was frail, and had grown weak with its age. "Magnificent," she breathed, examining the dress. There was a corset sewn at the torso, embedded with divine diamonds. The skirt, which was more than just a tad puffy went down to the ankles and glittered endlessly.

"Really, Tenten-chan," Hinata said, looking down at the older woman. "This was intended for you all along. I jested when I said it was mine. I have waited a while to give it to you. Tonight, I'm certain it will create magic for you."

She blinked at the statement. "Magic?"

"Aye," Hinata nodded. "I'm not entirely sure if it's your right size though, but one can only hope."

Tenten giggled. "Aye…only hope… I will forever be grateful for your generosity. Anyhow, if I wish to go to this ball, I believe 'tis the time to prepare ourselves. Young ladies should always glow brightly, you know."

"Oh, yes. Very well then." Hinata placed the gown properly folded back down in the box, before handing it to the other female. "Good bye 'till night."

The brunette stood, bowed politely and headed for the door. "Fare well for now, Hyuuga-hime." When she exited the room, she shut the door softly behind her. Heaving a sigh, she could hardly believe that she spoke that way for so long. _'Everyone else in the palace speaks that way,' _she thought._ 'So they said I'd have to learn to, too.'_

Tenten could barely keep up with everyone's eighteenth century talk, but no matter how unbearable it always was for her, she would have to always be polite. Especially to the princess. Not many in the kingdom were granted the right to speak with her personally, after all.

She shook her head, and headed down the narrow, dim hallway with chandeliers hanging low. _'On to the ball…' _

_.•_''_♥♥_''_•.,.•_''_♥♥_''_•.,.•_''_♥A Golden Tale♥_''_•.,.•_ ''_♥♥_''_•.,.•_''♥♥''_•._

The ball room had Tenten utterly speechless. Lifting the puffy skirt of her gown so she would not lose her footing, she entered the room slowly, completely in awe. Beautiful, sophisticated crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling high above, and cast a dashing glow on the glossy wooden floor. The large room was crowded with people mingling, swirling some expensive champagne in wine glasses.

The woman immediately felt out of place. The fact that she wasn't 'ritzy' made her feel irritatingly abnormal around these people. If that wasn't enough to make her feel out of place enough, then multiple questions that would constantly pop into her head surely did.

Do I stand out?

Do my clothes make me look as though I'm trying too hard to be something I'm not?

Am I supposed to take my food little by little, in small portions of the spoon?

The fork on the left, or right?

…When will I ever embrace the fact that I'm just not one of them?

Blinking from an unwanted trance, she focused on the event at hand. The night was young, so was she, and the opportunity finally have a bit of fun was afoot. When the brunette had finally mustered the courage to mingle with other guests, something clicked.

Perhaps her eyes deceived her.

She looked to her left, then to the right, and was put in utter bewilderment at the sight of females. _All_ females. There was not one male within eye view, and she panicked at the possible reality.

'Maybe… maybe I'm in the wrong place… Oh no… Alright, I don't care how rich these stupid girls may be, or how expensive their dresses may look, but I do not roll that way! Did she actually think I…? Ack!'

"Silence please! Silence amongst the ballroom I ask! Silence!" All the woman went quiet and turned their attention toward the male (with a peculiar scar across his young face, which seemed to tell a short story of its own) standing before large doors. "Please, if you would, direct your attention to the main entrance. I present, leader of the kingdom, high ruler, and his first lady, King and Queen Hyuuga." His hand out in an ushering fashion, and he moved aside to allow the doors to come open.

And so they did, and a chorus, high pitched gasp was heard, as the women didn't know what to expect. The sea of women made a narrow opening to allow the two to pass.Out stepped an emotionless Hiashi, dressed in lavish red robes. His wife was beside him, elbows locked formally, clad in the same type of red.

Tenten immediately knew that even if she wanted it, wouldn't be able to afford it.

The ballroom erupted in subtle, yet polite claps.

The brown haired woman knitted in her confusion when – while on the way to their throne – saw the Queen nudge Hiashi discreetly in the gut. She whispered inconspicuously, and Tenten supposed she was directing him to actually greet the guests, and not just acknowledge them with a slight glance and head nod.

Finally, after they seemed to take a century to get to there, they seated themselves on there thrones.

'What is really going on here?' Tenten thought to herself. _'A ball of only woman… and a King Hyuuga that doesn't seem to be so ecstatic at the fact… I can only wonder, what is all this…?'_

"Next, I present, daughter and son of the land's high rulers, Prince and Princess Hyuuga." The man repositioned himself somewhere out of the way, and allowed the two respectful space to pass.

Hinata was clad in a forest green ball gown with gold accents, while Neji who was latched to her arm _(1) _and wore a simple white suit – which was more than a bit surprising in the time they lived in.

The women in the room giggled, squealed, and nearly fainted when the prince 'made' eye contact. The truth was, while one his way to the throne, he never once tore his eyes from in front of him.

Tenten's heart literally pounded in her chest. _'I'd never… I'd never seen him up close before… H-he's gorgeous. Handsome. Dare I say, beautiful? I don't believe it, but does love at first sight actually exist?'_

The same man who had introduced them stood before all four their thrones. "I present you, Your Highness'"

And once again, there was clapping.

Tenten was too much in a daze to notice anything with the exception of the prince's smooth face –– _'Smooth like porcelain…'_ ––sharp clothing–– _'A prince always must be fashionable…'_ ––and perfectly stoic expression. _'Being able to keep your composure in the presence of multiple women… Oh, god. He has me on the brink of fainting…' Tenten swooned absentmindedly._

"Prince Hyuuga Neji with the opening dance." The master of ceremonies voice broke her form her reverie.

'What?! This is all too good to be true. I–– ' She suddenly glanced at the hundred some women in the room and faltered. Compared to all of them, she considered herself second best. _'–– don't have a chance in hell… Oh why did I listen to Hinata? I don't remember why I even came here. A regular girl is what I am. Just…regular.'_

He once again made his way down the clearing the young women had made, and spared each a glance. A _true_ glance this time. One squealed. One giggled and turned away. And Tenten began an inner battle of weather or not to turn this ball completely upside-down.

Neji stopped before a raven-haired female dressed in a sky-blue ball gown. Her aquamarine eyes glittered as she stared up at him. Her cheeks became deep pink. Slowly, as if contemplating if he actually wished to do this, he grabbed her hand, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on it.His pale eye met her aquamarine. "Would you–– " Gasps. "–– care for a dance?"

Tenten balled her fist as the – in her words – female blurted out excitedly, "Aye!" The brunette lifted her skirt, stomping her feet as classical music filled her ears. _I knew it. I expected it. And yet still I hoped. It's always the same thing…'_

_.•_''_♥♥_''_•.,.•_''_♥♥_''_•.,.•_''_♥A Golden Tale♥_''_•.,.•_ ''_♥♥_''_•.,.•_''♥♥''_•._

The fountain she sat on calmed her. Not enough, but just enough from preventing her from becoming erratic. The mid-summer air was warm on her skin, no matter how much she told her body to not feel anything at all – she hated being depressed.

'Depressed over something I never had? Pathetic. Alas, it was just another situation in which I didn't belong. Things like a prince dancing with an ordinary girl like me just don't happen. Only in fairytales…'

She gazed up at the large castle before her, listing intently to soothing cicadas. "So expensive, all of it," she muttered absentmindedly to herself. "I suppose I wouldn't be able to deal with all of it anyways, if he had chosen me." She removed the peach colored shoes which squeezed her toes. _'But it was just a silly dance.' _

The back of the woman's gown was becoming increasingly wet at the splashing water behind her. Sooner or later, she would remorse over treating a gift in such a way. Burying her head in her hands wistfully, she whispered, "Prince Hyuuga…""Aye, fair maiden?"Her eyes snapped open and she instantly stared up at the man who could cause a woman to go weak in the knees with one faithful look. He was handsome devil. "P-P-P–– "

"'Prince Hyuuga,'" he interrupted simply. "Or, I believed that was what you said to yourself a few seconds ago. You were referring to me, I hope."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, wow. You are…" She blinked. "Absent from a royal party! You are supposed to be in there chatting up some girl, are you not? No, _dancing_ with some woman. Go! Don't allow me to hinder yo–– " Her eyes widened in regret at his piercing stare. "I… apologize Your Highness."

The man sat beside her without speaking a single word of acknowledgement. He turned to stare at her, examining what she was. Her brown hair ran down her back, which was being hugged tightly by a peach gown. Neji glanced back up at her face, and spoke cautiously, "If I told you that you were beautiful, would you believe me?"

Tenten's face seemed to go completely red. Shading her face with the hands that had silk gloves over them, she turned away from him. "Wh-why do you flatter me so?"

"Nay, not flattery: 'tis the honest, god-given truth." He took hold of her gloved hand, kissing the back of it lightly. There was a blush on her part. "Would you care to dance?"

"I-I…I don't know what to say. This is surreal in more ways than just one…"

He narrowed his eyes questioningly at the girl, who once again blushed furiously. "How so?"

"B-because you're a prince! And… girls like me fade into the background. Like a wallflowers." She took a deep breath, nervous beyond belief. She hoped the babbling from the fountain behind her would ease it away. _'I still cannot believe I'm speaking with the prince! The Prince Hyuuga Neji!'_

"As of now, you are not – and I refuse to imagine anyone like you ever was. So, I ask of you, do me the honor of a dance." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and smirked as she blushed.

"Y-yea – but what is a dance with no music?"

Neji stood, pulling her to her feet as well. Which, she could not deny, were already aching. "I have it cov–– "

In that very moment a deep bell chimed. The woman knitted her brows sadly, and glanced at the clock. _'Twelve always strikes so quickly…'_

"I apologize, but I must be on my way."

"Where–– "

"Don't worry." She interrupted him. "You'll see me again, I can promise you that. But tonight, I must go. Prince, I bid you goodnight!" Lifting her dress once more, she fled into the night. _'I suppose some fairytales do come true,' _was her final thought.

Neji glance at the shoes left behind at the fountain.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Authoress Note: To clear one thing up, Tenten does _not_ like talking that way. She was told it was a requirement, so therefore began speaking that way. 

Who was she told by? Why did she run away so suddenly? What will Neji do with her shoes? 0.o (NOTE: If you're looking for a remade Cinderella story, please space yourself from the next chapter.)

_(1)_ No Hyuuga-cest here! Don't take it the wrong way.


	2. Chapter 02: A Familiar Face

Authoress' Note: I do believe some of you were expecting the average Cinderella bit, ne? Well, that's not happening here. Didn't I tell you? If you didn't hear, then listen up: no Cinderella remakes. Will Neji try to fit every in the kingdom in the shoes that Tenten left behind? No! Wait five more chapters to find out!

Warnings/Caution/Alerts: Due to the fact that finding Hinata's mother's name was an utter impossibility, her name will be Hiname (pronounced HEE na mə) Hyuuga. If you find her real name, great, but don't tell me, as I will not change her name in the story.

Double Warning: Original Character bashing!

Disclaimer: How, I ask you, would I own Naruto if so many people around the world love the anime? No (if you didn't catch my drift) I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**A Golden Tale**

Chapter 02: A Familiar Face

"Did you find her to your liking?" Hiashi asked, taking a gracious sip of tea. He set the tea cup back on the saucer before him, eyeing the other male. He was awaiting his answer. "She's a very beautiful girl. Don't you agree?"

Neji nodded at what he now considered a father. His biological father had died long ago. He had been first in line for king, but when he passed away, due to an 'unexpected and sudden' illness, Hiashi had taken throne. Hiashi had promised though, that he'd treat Neji as one of his own.

And that he did.

"Beautiful indeed. Her father rules a kingdom far, far away, and his wealth may surpass that of our own." The queen who was on the other end of the dining table from Hiashi inserted. "Wealth and beauty: a divine combination. Think on the fact."

"Aye, mother." He spoke in agreement, albeit lying. The prince despised the thought of being forced into marriage for money and supremacy. A week ago, the night of the ball, Hiashi had instructed him to ask a selected group of girls for a dance, and he obliged more than anything. He found it unnecessary to upset his uncle that night. He did as was told, asking each one for a dance. He continued until he was fed up, and left in the middle of it all.

Escaping to the front of the castle, he could have sworn his eyes deceived him. Hunched over on the side fountain was a woman, seemingly pensive. Yes, pensive, because no girl who knew the value of a French ball gown would allow it to moisten so. Then, she whispered his name, and the voice caught his attention immediately.

The woman had him interested. Why would any woman in their right mind run from a ball when they had the chance to dance with him? The Prince Hyuuga? The same prince that so many pure maidens swooned over?

He didn't know, and knew full and well that he just may never. The possibilities that he would never see that gorgeous brunette woman were large.

"This is a very good chance for you, Neji." Hiashi encouraged. "You have taken an interest in the maiden— "

_'No, I haven't in fact,' _he thought exasperatedly._ 'You are basically demanding that I have taken an interest in her, which I have not. I don't want to lay eyes on another regular girl.'_

"—and it could lead to something great. If she is truly the woman you wish to marry, then you will be grateful. She's on her way over right now, so you two can get familiar with one another." The King redirected pale eyes toward his significant other. "Don't you agree, dear Queen?"

"Yea — indubitably." Hiname nodded and smiled. "I do so hope you feel the same Neji. Do you?"

Discreetly, his jaw tightened loathsomely of a set up marriage. He knew that the woman was not compatible with him with just one glance. "Aye, I do. She has stolen my heart away already." He lied through his teeth.

Hiashi released a deep, booming chuckled. "Ah, I am pleased, Neji."

Once the man completed his sentence, the dining room's doors opened quietly. Out stepped a brunette maid – two buns in her hair – clad in an average black and white maid's uniform. She had a silver tray in hand, and with what seemed like hesitation, headed toward the table.

_'She's a…'_ He thought in disbelief._ 'She's a maid?'_

_"_Your Majesties," she said after setting the empty tray on the dining table. Neji watched as her fingers twitched slightly, a sign of uneasiness. "You found the tea to your liking, I hope."

"Aye," Hiname nodded approvingly. "Very much so."

Hiashi also nodded, but just slightly. "It was all than more than a bit too sweet. I felt as though I would die just feeling the liquid scratch its way forcefully down my throat. The wretched liquid, it slowly wore my inner throat away."

"Hiashi! You act as thought it caused you a horrible death. And obviously, even if it had a possibility of ending your life, it certainly did not stop you from downing the entire cup." Hiname shook her head at her husband's reproachful tendencies. "Honestly Hiashi… please don't make it a habit to scold the help out of spite."

Every so often, the maid would glance at the prince, and then back at his chattering parents. She smiled. "'Tis just fine. Next time, I will be certain to decrease it." She turned to Neji. "And Prince? Was it to you liking as well?"

"I…" His eyes widened for a short moment, but he quickly regained composure. "I had not a taste for it. Mine remains untouched." He shoved it forward in the slightest.

"Oh, well that is too bad, I suppose." She lifted the cup and saucer from in front of him, and set it on the tray. "I did so yearn for your evaluation." Tenten then loaded the tray with both the King and Queen's cups. "Do you require anything else, Your Majesties?"

"No, 'tis quite alright. I monitor what they eat anyhow so, nay, we're fine for now. Thank you." Hiname smiled.

Tenten did a curtsy and spared Neji a glance before leaving with the tray.

Neji was left in a reverie. He had drowned in those, deep glassy brown eyes of hers. Something about her was peculiar, unnamable. Inwardly, in the lightest way, even though uncharacteristic, he smiled. Peculiar was good.

"Father, mother, I'm feeling rather weary. May I be excused?" He asked suddenly.

"Aye." Hiname said.

As Neji stood, Hiashi paused him. "Think about what we said, Neji. It could be good opportunity for this kingdom."

His jaw tightened once again in discontent._ 'Aye, for the kingdom, not me.'_ Without another word, he parted them with a nod, exiting the dining room.

He had snuck through the house, not wanting to be caught entering the kitchen. Someone would surely catch him, and even if he was the prince, no excuse would justify him being caught in the kitchen. Finally, when he entered the room, his pale eyes studied the woman shuffling through cupboards.

He smirked.

"You're a maid here? That is quite amazing, if I do say so myself."

His voice seemed to startle her, as the woman jumped as she was in the process of storing cleaned teacups in cabinets. "Oh, Prince Hyuuga…" She trailed off, setting the cup down. She turned to him completely, albeit nervous out of her mind. "Well, I did say you'd see me again. Are you surprised? Disappointed?"

The man leaned his back on a nearby counter, placing his hands behind him. He seemed to be pondering an answer, pale eyes examining an inanimate pan. "Nay, not disappointed. Surprised, aye, fascinated even, but certainly not disappointed."

Her jaw almost hung open. "'Fascinated…' Prince, you are fascinated? By just regular old me?"

"Aye, fascinated – especially hearing how you speak." His voice trailed off before he continued, "This sort of English seems so foreign to your tongue. Was this the way you were speaking when first learning to talk as an infant?"

_'Is it really that terrible? Aw man, and I was trying so hard to fit it…'_ She knitted her eyebrows in a slight embarrassment. "No– I mean nay… Nay…" She sighed. "I learned it when I was about eighteen."

"Aye, so what brought you here? Were you born here? Hell, why hadn't I seen you before that night?"

"Why do you ask these questions?"

"Because," The prince paused. "You interest me."

She blushed, as if mishearing his words. The prince of all people was interested in her? "I… me… the maid before you… I interest you? Well, if that's the case, why haven't you courted some other maid?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Clever, but I don't know why. Right now, I merely wish to know about you."

"But— "

He suddenly interrupted wittily, "No objection, for the Prince orders it. You are in no power to refuse." He smirked.

"Okay, well, since I seem to be the only one in service today, I suppose I could answer your questions. To answer your first question, this was really the only place I could find salvation."

He nodded. "Salvation, you say? Please elaborate. I must know the background of someone who may prepare my food. God forbid you attempt to poison me."

"No!" Tenten seemed offended somehow. "Anyhow, I was working at a shabby inn about say… three years ago. Princess Hinata found me and basically asked me if I wanted to do the same job except in a cleaner, safer environment. Seriously, only a fool would have refused."

The male scratched his head at this information. "Hinata was at an inn away from the kingdom? When did she find the time to go? Why did she go?"

"I honestly haven't the slightest clue." She shrugged. "But is that all you wanted to know, your highness?"

"It should come on as obvious at this point. I want to know your name."

"Tenten."

"And your last?"

Damn. The thing was, even as she progressed through her years with her now deceased parents, she never really had any idea what her last name was. The woman laughed nervously, "Not to seem uneducated, but I don't know my last name. I don't even think I have one."'A woman that doesn't know her last name… odd indeed.'

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe as well, but… que sera sera as I would say." she smiled.

"Que… sera sera?" He raised an eyebrow. Aye, this girl was definitely extraordinary from what he had come to see.

"Aye." She smiled and threw her hands behind her back, blushing lightly. "It means 'whatever will be, will be.'" She suddenly faltered, and turned back to the cabinets. "But I really must to be getting back to work. For some strange reason, most of the help came down sick immediately after the ball. That's probably why you've never seen me in the palace before, because I work and live on a whole other side."

He grunted, knowing it was possibly time to meet with the woman he was expected to marry. "I'll see you again then, correct?"

"Oh, aye! I told you that before and here I am, standing before you in the flesh. And before you leave, thank you."

"For what?" he questioned

"I am not exactly sure but…" She blushed a deep red. "You came in here just to see me. And for that, I thank you, your highness."

"Neji," he corrected, and continued when her face became dumfounded. "Your highness is a title. I'd rather be addressed by my name."

"But— "

"Prince's order." He made way out of the kitchen. "I bid you, Tenten, good day."

The brunette grinned goofily once he left._ 'Ha ha! The Prince -I mean Neji- ordered me to call him by his first name! Yes!'_

* * *

About two or three hours later (after officially acquainting himself with Tenten), Neji was seated in the dining room, in the company of his 'to be' bride. He knew that would never happen.

"If I may ask," Neji began, staring at the woman who was seated across from him. Featured with deep aquamarine eyes and long, chest length raven hair, she smiled coyly. Neji wished to roll his eyes. It was just another regular.

He continued, "What is your name?"

She released a high-pitch squeak, as if surprised he addressed her. Her cheeks became a deep red. "Well, Prince Neji– may I call you that?" He nodded. "Aye, Prince Neji, my name is Sayomi Saioji, and my first name means 'night-born beauty' or 'little night beauty.' So I am certainly not lacking when it comes to looks." She batted her eyelashes.

Neji was utterly repulsed. She was unreservedly vain, and to top it off, not as beautiful as she made herself out to be. He really could care less what happened to his kingdom if he was forced to marry such a woman. "Aa, I see. No, you are definitely not ugly." He frowned disdainfully. 'But this is not to say you are beautiful. Also, your feet are two sizes too big, as they nearly crushed my own at ball.' However, he kept this to himself.

"Oh, thank you Prince." The woman, Sayomi, giggled. "Your flattery does mean so very much to me. As a bride, I will fulfill your every need, inside and outside of the bedroom."

It was obvious that she was informed of the possible marriage. After only approximately three minutes and twenty-seven point zero six seconds, she was already speaking of 'fulfillment' as a wife. Seduction didn't make him like her one bit, and only gave him another reason to hate the woman. He shook his head. Excessive optimism and vanity was not good.

"Aye, I see my parents have informed you of the marriage." He spoke, not really regarding whether or not his next few words were rude. "Well, as it so happens, the final decision will be made by me. There are a few other maidens my parents have scheduled me to see."

Another lie. Lately, he had been doing that a lot. It didn't matter if he was attracted to the girl, because in the end, his parents would force her to marry her. Agreement was basically just the icing on the cake – they could proceed with or without it.

"This fazes me not." Her voice was a bit snappish, and her smile faded. "Those – and excuse my language – huskies have nothing on me. My father has a kingdom as well, far away, and his wealth is infinite."

Ah, now she would try bribery. Prince Neji Hyuuga did not need or accept bribes, especially money bribes. As if his family didn't own enough money, tch. He took that as a deliberate insult.

"Thank you for your generosity, but money is no object for me. If you did not notice your backside is seated in one of the most expensive of seat cushions, and your body is present in a rather luxurious palace. Please, do not speak of money to me."

She pursed her lips, as if offended by the retort. She eased up a bit, and decided to compromise. "I do apologize Prince; it was merely a fact to keep in mind. I was not trying to imply that you lacked in wealth. Please, excuse my misinterpreted words."

No, he definitely would not just forgive. That insult hit home. "Misinterpreted? I do believe that with a serious face you sat here before me and stated that your father has infinite wealth. As does my father. If someone was to say that to your 'divine' face, would you believe it to be misinterpreted?" He raised an eyebrow at her suddenly nervousness.

Checkmate.

She coughed lightly, placing a hand softly over her chest (which was covered by a white gown way too bright for the eyes to register without being blinded). "I am terribly sorry. Could I… May I have just a spot of tea?"

Neji could already tell the woman was attempting to shrug off her utter embarrassment. He smirked. "Aa yes." Inwardly, he chuckled loudly. "Tea, please." He raised his voice, but not nearly enough to be considered improper.

When the room's doors opened, Tenten, he recalled the maid's name was, came in with a decorative floral tray. The brunette walked toward the same table she had been at not too earlier in the week. She set a saucer before the woman, setting a pure whit tea cup atop it not soon after.

While pouring the liquid, Tenten spared the man who remained silent a quick glance. His eyes narrowed upon seeing her brown eyes. Silently, in a way he knew he could comprehend, she questioned him, _"What does your constant staring mean?"_

She could almost hear his cryptic answer, the same one as before – it never said too much or too little at the same time. _"You interest me."_

"Oh stop you silly house girl!" Sayomi's yell awakened her from the soundless _'conversation'_ she was having with the prince. "The cup is full to overflowing! Cease, I tell you, cease!"

"Oh," Tenten tipped the teacup backwards to stop the flow. "T-terribly sorry."

"Terribly sorry?!" She retorted hotly. "Your 'terribly sorry' would not replace this extravagant gown! You, petty girl of little importance, would you have been able to replace it?! Shame, shame on you, witless hussy. Shame! May the lord cast shame upon your undeserving head!"

Tenten's face twisted into something deeper than an ireful frown – nay, that would be an understatement. So what if her wallet was a bit more stuffed than her own? She was still a human being, and deserved the same respect as anyone else – maid or not.

Infuriated, she balled the fist at her side. "Listen here you. I— "

Neji suddenly cut in, face completely impassive. Arms crossed, he tapped his index finger on his upper arm. "Refrain from insulting the help. If the need be, we of the palace, not you, will uphold the task of rebuking them. Maid, butler, houseboy, house girl, servant, et cetera, they are all human beings, and are expected to be treated as such. This is their job; therefore we have no right but to let them do so. Flaws are of tiny significance."

"But I must disagree with you prince!" Sayomi raised her voice, suddenly yelling. "Sh-she paid little to no attention to her work, and it almost cost me my beautiful gown. What type of human being is that?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement – perhaps he would marry her. After all, drama queens called for entertainment at times. "The type of human being who doesn't claim to have infinite wealth and yet complain over something as trivial as gown."Ha, ha! Tenten thought happily, laughing at the woman's now crestfallen face. 'You're messin' with the wrong woman, prig!' Lord only knew the consequences if she dared say it aloud.

"P-prince, you've only made me admire you more! Treating the help as if they were royalty, oh, how much I envy to be more like you!"

This, Tenten could tell, was a shallow front. She could tell that Sayomi was attempting to win over the prince by acting as a coy suck up. 'You'd be surprised that I nearly got him to dance with me without doing a damn thing.'

"Aye, sure you do." He redirected his mischievously gleaming pale eyes up at Tenten, and she smiled a bit. "Surely you're grateful. You may go."

She narrowed her eyes at being dismissed suddenly, but left nonetheless. After all, she had left being a bit happier than before, seeing as how the prince stood up for her.

_

* * *

_Authoress' Note: This chapter was sorta quickly posted, and I really didn't even like it. I don't feel like I said everything I wanted to… ah, well.

P.S. Did I not say it wasn't a Cinderella remake?! XD!


End file.
